Outpost Attack
Outpost Attacks are periodic but highly dangerous events. A massive horde of zombies will assault our precious Outpost, meaning that as many survivors as possible need to help defend our new home. They happen around 3:00-5:00PM EST. Overview When the Outpost is attacked, survivors choose one of the three areas (The Junkyard, Rooftops, and Main Gate, detailed below). These areas must be defended for a certain amount of time, typically by lasting for 6 minutes, without letting 10 zombies into the outpost (or having the barricade destroyed at the Gate). Each area has a spawn area and an exit area, the area where new zombies appear and the area where zombies disappear and enter the Outpost. The estimated time for OA's (the abbreviation) is 4:00 PM to 9:00 PM. OA's themselves last for about a half hour to an hour. Big Tip: Always plan strategies before you go in, even in the lobby chat room, NEVER EVER EVER TYPE ONCE INSIDE THE AREA! You can choose to defend on your own with an Outpost Guard in single player, or with two other people in multiplayer. The strength and speed of the zombies attacking depends on your level, and the level of your allies as well in multiplayer. After you finish a defense, either by retreating, losing or winning, the area you were just in is disabled and you must go to another area and play there for one round. You can also view the progress in defending the areas of the Outpost, represented by: Winning Easily Winning Slightly Losing Slightly Losing Badly Note: Recently many @$$holes have enjoyed going into rooms, reving up their chainsaw or emptying a machine gun uselessly, getting the aggro incredibly high, then leaving. ~Beware, for they can pop up anytime Junkyard Approach Ever wonder where all those scrapped items go? Well, to the Junkyard. But despite the number of barricading materials like steel and whole cars, the Junkyard is quite vulnerable. That's where you come in. You and whoever else who's willing to kill some invading zombies are to hold this approach for 6 minutes. Don't let too many get past you, either - if 10 zombies get to the civilians inside the Outpost, we're cooked. A good tip is in multiplayer, have one (wo)man go to the left of the car (the left spawn spot), have another go to the right side (the 2nd of the only two spawn points), while the 3rd catches any that make it through The Junkyard is a small plot of land just outside the Outpost. For your defensive pleasure, there's a few cars to hinder the attackers, but mostly you'll have to whip out the melee weapons and close range guns to take out the zombies. A strong team with good melee warriors can hold the offensive right at the spawn point, while a weaker team may wish to adopt a Turtle strategy and eliminate them as they come. As you can see, defending the Junkyard can get awfully bloody. Defend The Main Gate The Main Gate is that place that you walk through to get into the Outpost. If this place falls, we're in serious trouble. We've got some temporary barricades up to stall the attackers, but you'll need to grab some guns and kill anything that gets too close. You can do that, right? We've got plenty of guards around here, so we only need you to defend for 6 minutes. But if the barricade falls, we're toast. Good luck! The Main Gate is where gun-happy survivors go to fight. Rifles, machine guns, pistols and to some extent shotguns all fit in well here. But melee is pretty much useless unless one gets real close, and we'd rather like to prevent that. Luckily for the defenders here, you cannot actually be hurt or killed until the barricade falls, and the zombies charge you for the few seconds it takes for the game to reload. However, running out of ammo is always a major concern, as is reloading if there are a few charging. Intercept From The Rooftops The Rooftops are mighty tough to defend. To be any use at all you need a real steady hand and a big gun. Zombies can't get at you, but those that get past can assault the barricade at the Main Gate. You'll need to stop them from getting past for 6 minutes, but if 10 get through then those guys at the Gate are in real trouble. So grab a rifle and get blasting. The Rooftops are easily the toughest area to defend. You'll need very high accuracy and a strong rifle or pistol to even make a difference. Melee is useless, as you are above the zombies on the street. Like the Main Gate you can't get hurt, but ammo is still a major concern. The Outpost Guards The Outpost Guards are a loyal if expendable force of soldiers dedicated to guarding the Outpost. When we are defeated, they bear the brunt of the casualties. They vary greatly in strength, but stronger ones will often be assigned to work with high level players. Most use shotguns or rifles. However once an outpost guard is killed, you will be defending the area by yourself. (Note: These guards only appear in single-player.) Results Outcome Bonus XP Total Victory 20% Victory 15% Marginal Victory 10% Defeat 5% Crushing Defeat No Bonus *If one secures an area they will receive an XP bonus of 50% for securing it. *If the outpost is successfully defended, those who participated will receive an experience bonus: Note: This bonus is based on a player's current experience required to level up- IE if you have 8000/10000 experience, and there is a Total Victory, you gain 2000 experience. Log of Attacks Date Outcome